yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure
Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure is the seventh movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the third and final movie of Back to the Future trilogy. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends traveled back into the western place with the City Bus Time Machine and the DeLorean Time Machine in order to save Ludwig von Drake from being shot in the back by Nightmare Lexie and go back into the present day by using a train. Plot Prologue/Getting help from Ludwig von Drake of the past/Showing the letter In the mine/Retrieve the City Bus Time Machine/The Tombstone of Ludwig von Drake In the Library/At the Drive-In Movie Theatre/Going into the west/Indian chase Meeting the western family/Arriving at the Western Place In the Saloon/Encountering Nightmare Lexie and her gang/Ludwig to the rescue At Ludwig's lab/Meeting with the Mayor/Trying to get the bus running again Finding a way to move the City Bus Time Machine/Saving Vice Principal Luna The Hoedown begins/The Big Confrontation/Yuna and John Smith stood for others The Change in the Future/The next morning/Yuna and Nightmare Lexie's Showdown Catching the train/The Train Ride to the Future/John and Luna were left behind Arriving back in the 21st Century/Returning home in Ponyville Yuna and her friends met with their families/Where are John Smith and Luna Waiting for John Smith and Vice Principal Luna/Still no sign of any of them Fixing things up/Yuna preventing herself from getting terminated in her future Arriving at the wreck/John and Luna returned/Meeting Toby and Eclipse/The End Trivia *This film marks the very first ever appearance of Toby and Eclipse Smith. *This film will be the third and final film of the Past from the Future trilogy. *This film was based on Back to the Future Part III. *Princess Yuna and her friends will travel into the past to save Ludwig von Drake by using the City Bus Time Machine and DeLorean Time Machine. *Ludwig and Yuna will plan to use a train to push the City Bus Time Machine and DeLorean Time Machine and go back into the modern day. Songs and Music Scores # Scenes #Prologue/Getting help from Ludwig von Drake of the past/Showing the letter #In the mine/Retrieve the City Bus Time Machine/The Tombstone of Ludwig von Drake #At the Library/At the Drive-In Movie Theatre/Going into the west/Indian chase #Meeting the western family/Arriving at the Western Place #In the Saloon/Encountering Nightmare Lexie and her gang/Ludwig to the rescue #At Ludwig's lab/Meeting with the Mayor/Trying to get the bus running again #Finding a way to move the City Bus Time Machine/Saving Vice Principal Luna #The Hoedown begins/The Big Confrontation/Yuna and John Smith stood for others #The Change in the Future/The next morning/Yuna and Nightmare Lexie's Showdown #Catching the train/The Train Ride to the Future/John and Luna were left behind #Arriving back in the 21st Century/Returning home in Ponyville #Yuna and her friends met with their families/Where are John Smith and Luna #Waiting for John Smith and Vice Principal Luna/Still no sign of any of them #Fixing things up/Yuna preventing herself from getting terminated in her future #Arriving at the wreck/John and Luna returned/Meeting Toby and Eclipse/The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Iamnater1225